Death Walks in Shadows
by Kilala Fae
Summary: what would happen if ran found out AFTER CONAN died. who would tell her. how would she react? how would kudo react after not being able to tell her anything? this is a one-shot, is it worth continuing? please let me know through your reviews!


Midnight, no one should have been out

Midnight, no one should have been out. However, one adolescent who always refused to follow the rules set by his elders, was because in truth, he was far older than anyone thought. He could take care of himself and others. He had been for the past several years. Seven to be exact. He appearance said that he was only fourteen, maybe fifteen. His eyes though told a different story, a story of suffering and agony. That however is a story for another time. He was twenty-four. He had already taken his driver's test and past with flying colors, but his current identity had to wait another year before it could be taken. Though he could easily regain his license, but his previous attitude and innocence was gone forever. Nothing could cause his ice blue eyes to lose the pain and suffering those seven years had caused him and those close to his other identity. Each year he became more distant and harder to reach. He became more 'lost'…so to speak. There was no other way to describe it. Each year that passed, every holiday and every birthday missed was just another scar to add to his collection. After four years of torture, he tried a more physical separation. He went to America to live with his parents. Still he could not erase the ones he had left behind. He came back to Japan for high school, and once again stayed with his forbidden fruit.

Now, he walked alone at midnight to clear his head. But just as he was ready to return for the night, his so called curse kicked in. Not as bad as it usually was though, a robbing was taking place. Determined to stop the robber, the young man chased after him. The robber ran across a street, and the young man followed close on his heels. What the man failed to see was the robber's partner pull up beside the robber, running over the robber's pursuer. Needless to say, the robber's didn't stop to call 110 (A/N: Japan's version of 911). I guess his curse had finally ended the only way it could, with its owner's death. The murder victim was himself, rather ironic in a sick kind of way. After catching so many murderers, only to fall victim himself. The police arrived shortly after the call was put through of a robbery. They arrived to find a dying young man who had captured the hearts of all of the police force. It was impossible to get him to the hospital fast enough. Five minutes later, he passed away.

His caretakers and family was notified. It was one of the most widely attended funerals in several years. This young man who had touched the hearts of so many, including the broken heart of a woman, nothing but a teenage girl when they met. That woman was now following in her mother's footsteps and well on her way to becoming the most famous lawyer in all of Japan. She had never lost a case, except to her heart, rumor has it. In any case, she was the one who left the most tears at the gravesite. He was her little brother and her comforter. Never mind that he had become distant in the last years. He was still her younger brother. Beside he was the young boy's mother and a man whom she had never meant, but assumed to be his father by the way the woman was sobbing into his shoulder. After the funeral, when only she and the boy's parents remained, they asked her to come with them. She almost refused, but a look in their eyes stopped her.

They led her down to an old abandoned house. She wondered why it seemed familiar. It was her childhood friend's/secret crush's house. How could she have forgotten? But she still didn't understand. She turned to look at the boys parents, only they weren't the boy's parents but her childhood friend's parents. Slowly all the pieces came together. One by one they fell into place. She sank to the ground, no longer able to hold herself together under the weight of what had just been shown to her. The boy and her friend were the same. She had never been alone or deserted, had told him the truth, while never being told the truth. Her sorrow turned to anger and then to depression. It didn't matter anymore, he was gone, both of him were gone. Her best friend and her little brother would never show their smiling faces to her again, be able to lift her spirits with a simple phone call or a hug.

Through this the tears had never stop flowing down her face. In her state she could only manage one word, but it summed up everything nicely "Why?"

His parents didn't answer, unsure if she was asking why he hadn't told her, why he had to die, why life was unfair, or why he was hiding no one knew. It didn't really matter, only one person had the right to answer those questions, and he was unable to. She went home that night. Unable to sleep, she took out her photo albums and walked down memory lane with tears as her only companion on the lonely walk. Unbeknownst to her, he was standing in the shadows watching, unable to move on. He would stay until she could hear what e had to say. Until then he would keep her safe.

For another sixty years, they walked side by side, one forever in the shadows, the other forever in light. Unable to reach each other. It is said that the shadows suffered because he could see but not touch, the light was unable to see, but could only weep. They were opposite throughout their lives and even in death they remain opposites. Her funeral was small. She was buried in the same area as her 'younger brother' as far as the world was concerned. As far as she was concerned she was buried with the one she could never forget.

At the funeral, some people swore that they could hear her faint laughter with that of another deeper voice. But this was quickly shrugged off. After all, there comes a time when there is no light or shadows, or rather that light and shadows meet and become one.

A/N: since I forgot to do the disclaimer up top, I'll do it down here. I don't own detective conan or case closed. Please don't ask where this idea came from because I can only say it came from my over-active imagination.

I am so bad at remembering disclaimers! as i am sure you have guessed i do not own detective conan


End file.
